


Fellow Bride

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [3]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Jonathan meets one of the other brides.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	Fellow Bride

Jonathan startles when he hears the hatch open. Closing his eyes briefly, he wonders what the dark-haired vampire was doing there. He usually only came when Jonathan's hunger became uncontrollably potent, always with a meal in toe. The meals had been getting larger as time went by. And ever since that first child, Dracula hadn't bothered with drugging the humans he brought to Jonathan. Wedding presents, Dracula had told Jonathan with a smirk.

Jonathan has been keeping progress of time by his physical appearance. It had taken him a month to reach the depleted state he had been in when Dracula had killed him. So, logic should dictate it would take a month for him to return to his former self. Jonathan runs a hand through his hair. He's almost there. A rough estimation would put his time in the box at around three and a half weeks.

It feels rather more like three years.

"What do you want?" Jonathan asks bitterly.

"Hello," A small, feminine voice whispers. Jonathan blinks in surprise and looks up.

There a woman peering down at him, a woman with long blond hair (Mina has hair like that, Jonathan knows. His memories of Mina had been coming back slowly but surely over the past weeks) and bright green eyes, dressed in a similar fashion to the clothes the vampire woman Dracula had killed wore. "Hello."

She's speaking Romanian, Jonathan realizes with a start. For a moment he wonders how he knows the language, and then remembers all of the humans he'd eaten. They must have all come from around the castle, and Dracula had explained to Jonathan that the knowledge his victims had were now in his own mind.

It had been so long since he heard anybody other then Dracula speak, that Jonathan nearly begins crying. He stumbles up, so he was eye to eye with the girl, their noses mere inches apart, "What's your name?"

"Do you have more food?" She groans, reaching out to grab his throat. "Give me!"

"I don’t!" Jonathan yells, pushing the girl away in fear and stumbling back into the depth of the box. "I don't have anything, please."

"You must," The woman moans, slithering into the box. Jonathan gaps in fear, trying to flatten himself against the wall. "You’re his favorite, he lets you out sometimes, he gives you more food. So you must have more."

"I swear, I don’t," Jonathan shook his head in fear as the woman moved towards him on all fours, like a cat. "Please, I'm not your enemy-"

"You are," She hisses. "He used to give us more food, before you came. But now you get all the largest meals, the best ones."

"I'll…I'll tell him to feed you mor-"

"Johnny, Johnny, please," Both Jonathan and the girl snap their heads up to the top of the box, where an amused Dracula has appeared. For the first time, Jonathan is pleased to see him. "There's no need to lie to your fellow bride."

"Master," The girl groans, rushing up to Dracula, pulling herself up. Jonathan can't see her or Dracula anymore, only the lower part of her body. "Please, feed me."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Jonathan hears Dracula drawls. "But I thank you for giving me a reason to expedite this. I've been trying to find the right time to do this for a while now."

"Mast-" The girl gasps in the middle of the word, and Jonathan closes his eyes as her limp body falls beside him.

"Johnny, come here," He feels Dracula's arms around him, raising him up and carrying him out of the box. He keeps his eyes closed, unwilling to face the older vampire after what he'd just done, until Dracula closes a door behind them.

He snaps his eyes wide open when he feels himself being lowered into a bed. Panicking slightly, Jonathan tries to struggle out of the bed, but an arm around him keeps him in place.

"How about you sleep here with me tonight," Dracula whispers into his ear, and pulls him so his head is resting on Dracula's shoulder. "It seems I can't trust you alone anymore, hmm?"

Jonathan keeps his eyes open as the night turns into day and then night again.


End file.
